Totally Spies and the Heroes of DC episode 24 a Prefect Getaway
by SteveG12358
Summary: In the Teaser: Clover and Blaine team up with Kamandi and Doctor to stop the Gorilla People army to charge everything in the 21st century. In the Main Plot: Clover and Blaine go onto a Fake Cruise Ship to found out that Solomon Grundy, The Weather Wizard, Cheetah, Amazo and Mandy are onboard to kill them both.


Totally Spies and the Heroes of DC episode 24 A Perfect Getaway

In the Teaser: In New York City Clover and Blaine are surrounded by Gorilla People Soldiers from Kamandi's time along with Kamandi and Doctor Canus.

Clover

Ok our first mission alone together has a big upside.

Blaine

Hey Clover I'll protect you.

Clover

Oh Blainy

Doctor Canus

I don't want to interrupt this heartwarming moment for you but we're surrounded by Gorilla People.

General Ramjam

That's concrete Doctor Canus we came to past to recreate it into a Gorilla only World.

Kamandi

We won't let you do this to the past.

Clover

Kamandi is right it's time to end this Gorilla Warfare of yours.

General Ramjam

Speaking of Gorilla Warfare it's time for us to show you what Guerilla Warfare means to us.

All of the Gorilla men attack Clover, Blaine, Kamandi and Doctor Canus directly, but Blaine activated the Electro Forcefield Watch. All of the Gorilla Men are shocked by the Electro Forcefield Watch and all fall to the ground and got back up.

Kamandi

Sorry about this you two we came to your time to find a power source to activate the PP7 43.

Clover

Hey we can help you find the power source thingy you need for the PP7 43 thingy.

Blaine

We better move fast my Electro Forcefield Watch won't hold this long we need a plan of action

Doctor Canus

If we can find a power source for PP7 43 the Gorilla Men shall return to our time.

Clover

But we need to know what that weapon of yours looks like.

Doctor Canus pulled out the weapon from his backpack and it looks like a boom box.

Clover

That's the PP7 43.

Blaine

It looks like a boom box.

Kamandi

It is but it's our only way to return the Gorilla men to our time.

Blaine

Alright here's the plan Clovy you take Doctor Canus to find this power source for this Ultimate Weapon of his while me and Kamandi fight off the Gorilla Men.

Clover

Ok Blaine

Blaine deactivated the Electro Forcefield Watch and Blaine and Clover kissed. And Clover and Doctor Canus fight their through the Gorilla Men soldiers. Blaine activated his Electro Shockwave Baseball bat and hits 3 of the Gorilla Men Soldiers and Kamandi fired his laser blaster at the Gorilla Men Soldiers. Clover and Doctor Canus ran to the electronics store.

Clover

Ok so the power source for your Ultimate Weapon thingy is at the electronic store.

Doctor Canus

That is perfect you have a power source for the Ultimate Weapon.

Suddenly 10 Gorilla Men Soldiers block their way to the electronic store.

Clover

Oh man we're surrounded by 10 dirty apes.

One Gorilla Solider

Hey we showered this morning.

The Gorilla Man solider swing his ax onto Clover, but Clover kicked the axe out from his hand and kicked it into the Gorilla man's face. Doctor Canus uses a teaser to shock one of the Gorilla soldiers, and Clover uses the Shockwave freak nails to shock the rest of the Gorilla Men and knock them out. Clover and Doctor Canus made it to the electronic store but 4 Gorilla Men soldiers block their way in. Doctor Canus saw some dogs on the street.

Doctor Canus

If I can recruit some back up we can even the odds… come my brother break free from your leaches of chaos and fight for freedom.

The Dogs did nothing, Clover uses her quintuple scissor kick to know out the 4 Gorilla Soldiers.

Clover

Um Doctor C looks like the dogs aren't talking.

Blaine and Kamandi were picked up by General Ramjam and thrown right to the electronic store window crashing through it.

Clover

NO body hurts my boyfriend.

Clover punched and kicked 2 of the incoming Gorilla Soldiers. In the electronic store Kamandi found the power source for the PP7 43.

Kamandi

Look the power source.

Blaine

It looks like D batteries.

Blaine and Kamandi came out from the electronic store, where Clover fights off the rest of the Gorilla men while Doctor Canus protects the PP7 43.

Kamandi

Doctor Canus, Clover we got the power source.

Clover

Those look like D Batteries.

Kamandi past the D batteries at Doctor Canus. Doctor Canus opened the package of D batteries and placed the D batteries into the PP7 43.

Doctor Canus

Feel the wrath of the PP7 43.

Clover

Also known as a Boom box.

Doctor Canus activated the PP7 43 and causing all of the Gorilla Men soldiers and General Ramjam back to Kamandi's time.

Blaine

Well what do you know that Boom box of your worked?

Doctor Canus

Yes the PP7 43 can return evil from where it came from and it play music.

Doctor Canus play some music from the PP7 43. Suddenly Sam and Alex flow down to the streets.

Sam

Hey Clover, Hey Blaine how did your mission go?

Clover

Well it was great at fist me going on a mission with Blainy, but until Kamandi and Doctor Canus came to our time.

Blaine

Along with the Gorilla People to find a power source for Doctor C's machine.

Kamandi

To bring the Gorilla men back to our time.

Alex

Well we're glad that you two came.

Doctor Canus

Speak off witch me and Kamandi must get back to our time.

Doctor Canus activated the warm hole so he and Kamandi go back to their time.

Kamandi

It's fun to fight with you two today where a time where man and animal live in peace.

Sam

Until we meet again we're just a warm hole away.

Kamandi and Doctor Canus go into the warm hole. The Spies waved goodbye for a sign until we meet again.

In the Main Plot: Deep underneath the Legion of DOOM Geraldine, Lex Luthor, Tim Scam, Mandy, Gorilla Grod and Tala see as a giant cruise ship came right out from the swamp waters.

Mandy

Oh this is new you stolen a cruise ship so we can have some R and R.

Lex Luthor

Wrong.

Geraldine Husk

Sorry deer but this "Cruise ship" is for my latest plan for the spies of WOOHP.

Mandy

Yeah so why do you need me for?

Tim Scam

So you and the others can "keep an eye" on Clover and Blaine.

Mandy

Why do you mean by that?

Gorilla Grod

You know get revenge on them of course.

Mandy

Now you make scene.

Lex Luthor

But you're not working alone, you'll be working alone with Black Mantis, Cheetah, Weather Wizard, Solomon Grundy and Amazo.

Geraldine Husk

And of course my cat.

Mandy

Really your cat is going to join us?

Geraldine Husk

Oh I forget his little black vest.

Geraldine put the little black vest on her cat, and suddenly her white cat grow over 7 feet tall and grow muscles and razor sharp claws and he gave a big roar.

Mandy

Ok you're kitty had a grows brut… I like it and also the part where I go on the cruise to take down Clover and Blaine.

Tim Scam

That a girl now you 5 get on the ship to make the Legion of DOOM pound.

Mandy, Black Mantis, Cheetah, Amazo and Geraldine's cat walk up on the cruise ship. Mandy pulled out her chainsaw sword and activated it and she smile evilly.

In Chicago the Spies, along with Gypsy and Waverider were fighting Giganta with advance weapons on her from destroying Chicago. Giganta fired her lasers down to the streets, but the Spies uses their Ultra Titanium Umbrella shield to deflect the attack.

Gypsy

Well that was a close one.

Clover

Tell us about it one time Jerry sent us to take down a giant chicken and we ended up having egg all over us.

Waverider

Jerry really likes you girls fighting off baddies.

Sam

Sometimes we do sometimes we don't.

Alex

Sometimes we think of taking down baddies is fun.

Giganta

Speaking of fun how would you like to have some fun with my heat seeking missiles?

Giganta fired her heat seeking missiles and strike the Spies, Gypsy and Waverider. But as the smoke cleared it was only an illusion made by Gypsy.

Sam

That was fun playing with your missile.

Waverider

But what about having fun with my Quantum Blast.

Waverider fired his Quantum Blast at Giganta hitting one of her missiles attached to her causing it to expose.

Gypsy

Speaking of fun do you have any plans this weekend?

Clover

Well me and my boyfriend Blaine didn't decide on that yet.

Sam

How about going to the science center in London?

Clover

That is something educationally not fun.

The Spies dodged a laser blast from Giganta.

Sam

Hey science is fun if you put your mind to it.

Alex

How about going to the Super Doper Fun World Amusement Park this weekend.

Clover

Sorry but no thanks me and Blaine wanted quiet vacation this weakened.

Giganta

I know a good place the Hospital.

Giganta grabbed Clover and slam her onto the streets multipliable times blood came out from Clover's forehead and nose and her spy uniform is being ripped and Giganta keeps on slamming Clover onto the streets. Sam pull out her Green Lantern Ring and projected a giant fist to hit Giganta causing her to drop Clover and letting her go. Waverider uses his Quantum blast to destroy Giganta's armor. Alex uses the Normal size shrink ray to shrink Giganta back to her normal size. Alex help Clover pick herself up and Sam activated the Cage in a box onto Giganta. WOOHP agents and Jerry arrived on the scene so as an ambulance.

Jerry

Good job ladies and Waverider and Gypsy we'll take it from here and Clover we brought an ambulance so they can stitch we cuts.

Clover

Thanks Jerry after that mission I really needed to go to a hospital.

Elsewhere in Las Vegas, Blaine was in an empty water tank his arms and legs chained together with Mister Miracle and they are both blind folded and the tank is being filled with water. Blaine and Mister Miracle started to use the keys behind them to unlock themselves from the chains.

Mister Miracle

So got any plans for this weekend?

Blaine

Well I and Clover are deciding where to go this weekend for a vacation just the two of us but we don't know where got any ideas?

Mister Miracle

Well I and Big Barda hardly go on vacation since we got on Earth everyone love my escape tricks we barely go on vacation together my suggestion is for you two is to go on a Cruise together.

Blaine

A Cruise why?

Mister Miracle

Well its good see everything around on board a ship, get to see great things, get a tan and enjoy the food on board.

Blaine

A Cruise alright I'll get some brochures and Clover and I decide which one we shall go to?

Mister Miracle and Blaine unchained their hands and arms as the water level reaches their necks. They also unchained their legs too and unblindfolded theirselvs and swam up to the door of the water tank and unlock the lock and jumped out from the water tank as the piranhas flow into the tank. The audiences cheered and Blaine and Mister Miracle bowed.

Back and the Spies's Penthouse Clover hand band aids on her face from the mission with Gypsy and Waverider sitting on the coach with Sam and Alex watching TV when suddenly Blaine knocked on the door with dozens of cruise brochures in his arms. Clover opened the screen door for Blaine to get in.

Clover

Hey Blainy.

Blaine

Hi Clover

Clover and Blaine kissed.

Blaine

So how was your mission with Gypsy and Waverider go?

Clover

Well Giganta gave me a bad face job.

Blaine

I see that the band aids are on your face.

Sam

But Jerry brought an ambulances to help out Clover.

Clover

Totally by the way how was your escape act with Mister Miracle?

Blaine

I was great me and Mister Miracle got out from the Water Tank before the piranhas got in and he suggested us to go on a Cruise this weekend.

Alex

We see the brochures in your arms, but witch one you guy go on to?

Sam grabbed one of the brochures.

Sam

How about going on the Solar of the Sea the only Cruise Ship in the World that runs on solar power.

Clover

Solar power is a good energy source but not on a Cruise Ship hello solar power doesn't work over night.

Alex

What about going on the Animal Island Cruise where there is a zoo on board the ship.

Clover

Good idea bad choice for us.

Blaine

Well a girl gave me this brochure before I got up here and it's a digital brochure it's on DVD.

Blaine put the DVD into the DVD player. The DVD shows a formula face that was in disguise.

The Formulary person

If you are watching this well congratulations you two won a trip for 2 on the Prefect Pacific Cruise Ship, high class dinning, a fabulous swimming pool, a Spa for two this cruise is so amazing you'll never leave.

The DVD brochure ended.

Clover

What do you think Blainy?

Blaine

Well there are two tickets with the brochure so ok I say we can go.

Clover

Agree we shall go on the Prefect Pacific tomorrow.

Suddenly Sam, Clover, Alex and Blaine all gotten teleported to the Justice League Watch Tower. As they are all teleported to the Justice League Watch Tower Superman, Batman, Jerry, Wonder Woman, the Fly Trap Kid, Dean and Britney are waiting for them.

Jerry

Hello Spies and Blaine.

Clover

You know Jerry you could've teleported us later after me and Blaine have a wonderful getaway together just the two of us.

Jerry

I didn't do that Mister Terrific did that.

Batman

We teleported you all up here to remind you all about your training with us tomorrow.

Sam

Why did you teleported us instead of just calling us?

Superman

This is better for us.

Alex

Hey Victor you got teleported up here too?

The Fly Trap Kid

No I was up here all day with Robin.

Clover

Well that answers that question, by the way how is your mom doing at the WOOHP rehabilitation center?

The Fly Trap Kid

Well last night I call her and she told me that she is getting better and she is the only WOOHP baddie there.

Blaine

What do you mean by that?

Jerry

You see since the WOOHP rehabilitation center also known as WOOHP WOOD the baddies of WOOHP don't want to get rehabilitated so we have no choice but to open it to the public.

Wonder Woman

Well that answers that now we have to stay focus.

Jerry

Right

Batman

You'll be meeting in the Justice League Training area 10 o'clock sharp.

Superman

You'll be training on your surroundings.

Wonder Woman

Testing your scenes hearing, and site.

Clover

Sorry we can't make it tomorrow.

Blaine

Because we have a Cruise to go on.

Britney

You're going on a Cruise that is awesome.

Dean

We're so jealous you two are catching some sun while we catch some sweat

Batman

Fine go on your Cruise but when you two get back you'll still need to do this training after your cruise.

The Fly Trap Kid

Speaking of Cruise Ships what Cruise you're going on?

Clover

The Prefect Pacific.

Blaine

A new Cruise line that just opened.

Wonder Woman

Never heard about that Cruise ship before.

Clover

Well it's a new Cruise Line that opened

Blaine

And we're the first people who shall go on it.

Clover and Blaine go back onto the Teleporter.

Clover

Beam us down Mister T.

Mister Terrific teleported Clover and Blaine back down to Earth. The next day Clover and Blaine arrived at the docks where the Prefect Pacific is docked as they stepped out from the Taxi there was no one else there at the Prefect Pacific.

Blaine

Hey looks like no one is here either to go on the Prefect Pacific.

Clover

Perhaps this Cruise Line is no good after all.

Blaine

But at least we have the Cruise all of our own.

Jerry

Yes you are the lucky ones.

Clover and Blaine were surprised and turned to see Jerry was behind them.

Clover

Hey Jer are you here to say good bye to us?

Jerry

Yes and also to give you these gadgets just in case… Clover you'll have the Laser Nail File, the Light Saber Lip Stick, , the Flamethrower Hair Spray and the new Jetpack Backpack.

Clover

Why is it new?

Jerry

Because it also is equipped with a missile launcher and a self-destruct button, don't press the button the blast shall wipe out an entire city block.

Blaine

We'll keep that in mind.

Jerry

Good now for you Blaine, you'll have the Deodorant Stick Light Saber, the Forcefield Shield Watch, the Flashback Sunglasses when you activate them they shall flash a light into any opponent making them can't see and also the Meteor Impact Boxing Gloves.

Jerry gave Blaine and Clover their gadgets and Clover and Blaine gone on board the Prefect Pacific and the Prefect Pacific quickly jetted off. Blain and Clover grabbed onto the rails of the Cruise Ship.

Blaine

Wow this is one fast Cruise Ship.

Jerry waved goodbye to Clover and Blaine on the Cruise ship. Meanwhile at the Justice League Watch Tower at the Training Area, Alex, Sam, Britney, Dean and the Fly Trap Kid are in a simulation room. In the Simulation room a Western theme appeared in the simulation room.

The Fly Trap Kid

Wow you made a Wild Western theme to the simulation room.

Britney

You bet Fly Trap Kid

Suddenly robots appeared in the simulation room.

Sam

Ok this is part of the simulation?

Batman

Yes you all have 60 seconds to take down as many robots as you can.

Alex

Cool it's like a video game.

Blaine

Or computation.

Superman

This isn't a game or a computation it's just training… witch it begins now.

Alex grabbed her Laser firing Hair Curling and shoots it at one of the robots destroying that robot. Sam notices 3 robots are behind her so she pulled out the Missile Launching Parasol and fired it at the three robots causing them to explode on impact, Britney uses the Tornado in a Can Hair Spray and activated it and spray onto the matching robots, the robots spun in the air in the tornado and got shoot out from the tornado. Dean uses his Painful Paintball Gun to shoot at the robots, the paintballs hit the robots causing the robots to expose, suddenly 5 robots appear behind The Fly Trap Kid he pulls out his Kendo sword and slashes the robot's heads off and Spike and Jaws appear from his back and ate the robots heads. Suddenly a bigger robots appear out of nowhere in the simulation behind Sam, Alex, Britney, Dean and the Fly Trap Kid, so they all fired their weapons at the giant robot hitting it causing the robot to explode.

Superman

Good now for the even bigger robot.

An enormous robot break into the simulation.

Alex

Cool we made it to the boss level.

The Fly Trap Kid

Oh I am so going to get the high score.

Batman

For the last time it's not a video game.

Britney

Simulation video game it's the same.

Sam, Alex, Britney, Dean and The Fly Trap Kid all charged at the robot. Meanwhile on the Prefect Pacific Cruise Ship Clover and Blaine go on the upper deck to see all of the other passengers are all on top of the upper deck.

Blaine

So this is where everyone else were.

Clover

They are all up here.

Blaine

It seems strange when we got into the Cruise ship no one else is there.

Clover

But everyone is up here getting a tan.

Blaine

You know what everyone is having a good time so as we I'll get us some drinks.

Blaine goes up to the fruit smoothie line where the people aren't moving.

Blaine

Um sir is the line moving… sir, sir?

Blaine touch the man in front of him and saw that he was a hologram.

Blaine

No way.

Clover

What is it Blainy

Blaine

The man in front of me is a hologram.

Clover goes up to a woman sitting in a chair and touched her and see that she is also a hologram.

Clover

The lady in the chair also is a hologram.

Blaine

Looks like they are all holograms.

Clover

What does this mean is this a set up?

Blaine

More than that this we are in a trap.

Clover

So this Cruise is all a set up?

Blaine

Yes but who set it up?

All of a sudden an exposition came out in front of them and out from the smoke came, Solomon Grundy, Amazo, Cheetah, the Weather Wizard, Black Mantis and Mandy.

Mandy

That shall be the legion of DOOM

Clover

Mandy you and the Legion of DOOM are behind all of this?

Mandy

That's right we made a fake Cruise ship to lure you two into a fake romantic getaway so we can kill you.

Clover

Not if we.

Blaine

Kill you first.

Clover and Blaine transforms into their Spy suits and Clover activated her Lip Stick Light Saber and Blaine activated his Deodorant Stick Light Saber. Mandy pulls out her Plasma Sword. Clover and Mandy clashes swords and Blaine jump kicked at Solomon Grundy causing him to fall backwards on Cheetah. Amazo tackled Blaine pinning him down absorbing his fighting skills. He then throw Blaine up into the air and the Weather Wizard uses his wand to make a tornado appear from his weather wand and lifted Blaine up high in the sky and dropping him back down on deck.

Blaine

What happened?

Amazo

I have the ability to absorb different alibies from any super hero including WOOHP spies fighting skills.

Blaine

Oh yeah I still know how to handle a Deodorant Stick Light Saver.

Blaine slashed the Deodorant Stick Light Saver at Amazo, but he dodged it and Amazo grabbed one of the poles from the Volley Ball net and swings it at Blaine hitting his face, Blaine leaped into the air and strike the Deodorant Stick Light Saver onto Amazo, but Black Mantis jump Kicked at Blaine sending him crashing into a table. Solomon Grundy came over and stomp on him. Elsewhere Clover and Mandy crashes into the kitchen and keep out sword fighting. Clover slashes Mandy's face making a cut appear on her right check. Mandy uses her plasma sword to slash Clover's left shoulder a cut appeared on her shoulder and blood was coming out from it. Suddenly Cheetah leaped over Mandy and strike at Clover knocking her onto the floor. Cheetah laughed and Clover kicked her out of the kitchen.

Clover

Why do you have to join the Legion of DOOM?

Mandy

So I can kill you are your loser spy friends.

Clover

Not if I kill you first.

Clover activated the Flamethrower Hair Spray and fires it onto Mandy, but Mandy uses her Flamethrower Lipstick and shoots the blaze onto the flames form the Flamethrower Hair Spray causing both flames to explode and Clover went flying into dining room on the ship. Some of Clover's Spy uniform got ripped. Mandy came out from the smoke and fired her laser shoot gun at Clover but Clover dodged the laser fire and uses the missile launcher function on her Jetpack Backpack and fires the missiles at Mandy, but Mandy fired her Laser Shoot Gun at the incoming missiles causing the missiles to explode. Elsewhere still on the outside of the upper deck Blaine uses the Flashback Sunglasses to shoot flashes of light at Solomon Grundy, the Weather Wizard and Amazo blinding them, Blaine knocked Weather Wizard's wand out from his hand and grabbed it and snapped it in half.

Weather Wizard

NO my wand.

Blaine

Too bad you're not a real wizard any way.

Blaine sucker punched at the Weather Wizard knocking him out and sending him flying off the ship and splash into the Pacific Ocean. Solomon Grundy grabbed hold of Blaine and Amazo and Black Mantis punched him in the face but Blaine activated the Forcefield shield Watch to block their punches. Back in the Dining Room Mandy came close to Clover to shoot her Laser Shoot Gun up close at Clover, but Clover uses her Lip Stick Light Saber to chop her Laser Shoot Gun in half and kicked Mandy in the face. Suddenly the Cruise Ship stopped moving.

Mandy

Well we made it our final destination or should I say your final destination.

Clover

What do you mean by that?

Mandy press a button to teleport herself, Clover, Blaine, Black Mantis, Cheetah, Amazo, the Weather Wizard and Solomon Grundy to an island right next to the cruise ship where they found Geraldine's cat was on the island.

Blaine

Why Geraldine's cat is doing on the island?

Suddenly her cat grow 7 feet tall and grow muscles and grow razor sharp claws.

Clover

Ok little Kitty has turn into a Bad Kitty.

Mandy

It's over Clover and Blaine you'll soon be dead and I shall join the Legion of DOOM world domination.

Suddenly Sam, Alex, Britney, Dean, The Fly Trap Kid, Superman, and Batman teleported to help out Clover and Blaine.

Blaine

Superman, Batman.

Clover

Sam, Alex, Britney, Dean, the Fly Trap Kid.

Blaine

Why are you guys doing here?

Batman

I look up the Prefect Pacific and nothing came up so it was a fake cruise ship you two had gone on.

Sam

So Batman shown us that you two are in trouble on the cruise.

Alex

So we teleported down to help you guys out.

Clover

And glad you guys came.

Superman

And now let's even out the odds.

Black Mantis

Good I have my Mantis men to help us out.

Black Mantis's Mantis men came out of nowhere.

Clover

Here we go.

The Spies, Blaine, Britney, Dean, Superman, Batman, and the Fly Trap Kid attacked Mandy, Black Mantis, Amazo, the Weather Wizard, Solomon Grundy, Geraldine's cat, Cheetah and the Mantis Men. Superman uses his heat vision to blast laser visions at the Mantis Men knocking every Mantis man out and hitting the ground. Suddenly Amazo tackled Superman and absorbs his strength.

Amazo

Now let's see how you like it having your strength against you.

Suddenly acid landed onto Amazo's face and then suddenly The Fly Trap Kid uses Spike and Jaws to shoot out hot seeds from their moths and strike at Amazo causing him to explode.

The Fly Trap Kid

Wow what happened to him?

Superman

Well you didn't know that Amazo is also an android.

The Fly Trap Kid

Sweet I got bonus points.

The Weather Wizard fired Lightning bolts at Batman, but Batman dodged the rapid firing lightning bolts. Batman uses his smoke bombs to cover the Weather Wizard in smoke and suddenly Batman jumped out from the smoke and kicked the Weather Wizard knocking him out, Blaine put on the Meteor Impact Boxing Gloves and sucker punched Solomon Grundy into the face sending him flying into a pam tree. Dean and Britney fight off against Geraldine's giant cat. Her cat slashes at Dean and Britney but they both blocked the attack, Dean pulled out the Painful Paintball Gun and shoot it at Geraldine's cat suddenly Black Mantis fires his energy beam at Britney ripping some of her Spy Suit but Dean pushed her out of the way and the beam hit Dean ripping of the top of his Spy uniform and causing him to slam into a tree. Blood came from Dean's right arm by a tree branch Dean pulled the tree branch out from his arm and Britney did a quintuple flying spin hook kick at Black Mantis breaking his helmet and knocking him out. Alex and Sam fight off against Cheetah Sam uses the Whip Lash Lip Stick Whip and uses it on Cheetah but Cheetah grabbed the whip and throw Sam onto the ground and jumped on top of her and scratches at her face causing Sam to have cuts appear on her face.

Sam

Alex help me.

Alex

Don't worry the Left hook Bazooka is here to save you.

Alex fired the Left Hook Bazooka at Cheetah sending her flying into the air and smashes onto the ground. Alex picked up Sam off the ground.

Sam

Thanks for saving me Alex.

Alex

Your welcome and by the way you need to do something about the scratches on your face.

Sam look at her face in the compowered and saw that there was blood coming out from her face from the scratches.

Sam

Ok good think you took out Cheetah.

Alex

You're welcome.

Clover and Mandy where the last two remaining. They both square off.

Mandy

So it all comes down to this me the fabulous assassin of the Legion of DOOM vs. a loser WOOHP agent who shall be a loser for the rest of her life.

Clover

Oh you'll be the loser today.

Mandy fires her laser blasters at Clover, but Clover uses her Lip Stick Light Saber to deflect the attack she swings her Lip Stick Light Saber at Mandy but Mandy blocked it with her another plasma sword kicked Clover's Lip Stick Light Saber out from her hand and slices Clover's legs and then she jabbed it into Clover's right shoulder. Clover kneed to the ground as blood came out from her legs and her right shoulder

Clover

AHHHH You JERKFACE.

Clover uses the missile launcher function off her Jetpack Backpack and fired the missiles from her Jetpack Backpack and they all hit Mandy striking at her causing Mandy to hit the floor and rolled over 5 times. Mandy picked herself up with her Titanium Bo staff and her uniform was ripped to shreds and blood was coming out from her body.

Mandy

This isn't OVER.

Mandy was furious, suddenly all other Legion of DOOM villains picked themselves up and surrounded the Spies, Britney, Blaine, Dean, Superman and Batman and the Fly Trap Kid.

The Fly Trap Kid

This doesn't look good Batman.

Batman

I know I want you to still be alive for your next visit to your mother if she finds out that you are dead she shall kill me.

Clover remember something that Jerry said that there is a self-destruct button on Jetpack Backpack. So Clover activated the Self Destruct button on the Jetpack Backpack and throws it at Mandy, but Mandy ducked and Geraldine's Cat catches it and sending him flying into a Volcano on the island on the island and suddenly the Jetpack backpack exposed and destroying the volcano. Black Mantis and his Mantis men teleported off of the island so as the Weather Wizard, Solomon Grundy, Cheetah, and Mandy. The Lava is coming closer to the Spies, Blaine, Britney, Dean, Batman, Superman, and The Fly Trap Kid.

Superman

Now Stacy teleport us off from this island.

The Spies, Britney, Blaine, Dean, Superman, Batman and the Fly Trap Kid are teleported off of the island. The Island was destroyed and so as the fake Cruise Ship that Blaine and Clover where on.

Back at the Justice League Watch Tower.

Blaine

Thanks for saving us back there.

Clover

Totally that was one bad cruise we gone on.

Superman

Yes it was.

Batman

It seems like your rival Mandy doesn't like you at all she wants to terminate you and Sam and Alex.

Dean

The Cruise you went on was a set up.

Britney

But we are glad that you two are ok.

Superman

But you two and the rest of your Spy friends must stay alert because The Legion of DOOM is hunting you all down.

Jerry

Superman is right about that the Legion of DOOM is going to take us down we must be ready for that.

Batman

There is more then that the Legion of DOOM is making an ultimate weapon that can wipe us all out.

The Spies then what is coming for them.

Meanwhile back at the Legion of DOOM Mandy is in her bra and panties in the healing pod healing her up. Geraldine was outside of the pod waiting for Mandy to be healed up with her cat in her arms. The Healing Pod is done with Mandy and Mandy came out of the Healing Pod and grabbed her robe.

Geraldine

So I see that operation Cruise of Doom has backfired

Mandy

Yes it did.

Geraldine

Good thing that my pet cat White Out has teleported before he goes into the volcano.

Mandy

Yeah, Yeah, Yeah but Clover shall more than pay she shall die, when is the ultimate weapon ready for me?

Geraldine

Well looks like someone isn't waiting about that.

Mandy grabbed her Laser Mini Gun and fires it at a picture of Clover and her friends.

Mandy

Oh I am not Clover, Sam, Alex, and including the Justice League and WOOHP shall die.

The End.


End file.
